1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic component, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to an element, a circuit, a device, or the like that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. An example of the semiconductor device is a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode. Another example of the semiconductor device is a circuit including a semiconductor element. Another example of the semiconductor device is a device provided with a circuit including a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been proposed which include transistors containing an oxide semiconductor in channel formation regions (hereinafter also referred to as OS transistors) and which function as reconfigurable circuits (see Patent Documents 1 to 4).
OS transistors are utilized for a configuration memory which stores configuration data. This makes it easy to decrease the area of the configuration memory and increase the degree of integration of the configuration memory. Accordingly, it becomes easy to configure a multi-context configuration memory in which configuration data can be rewritten during operation. Furthermore, the switching speed of a routing switch can be expected to be increased by a boosting effect.